light
by melodicSiren
Summary: naruto left konoha! where is he? my summary sucks. the story is waaay better! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic!!!! I know, I know I haven't updated any of my fic's, but I just can't think of anything!!!! If you read any of them, and got some ideas, please, let me know!!!!!**

**Naruto: what this fic about?**

**Me: you'll see!!!! 3**

**Sasuke: 0o; oh god. **

**Naruto: what?**

**Sakura: when ever an author puts a heart at the end of sentence, it can only mean trouble.**

**Me: yup!! 3 good luck!!!!**

**All: 0o!! **

It was right after the battle with kakashi for the bells. It had taken all day for naruto to get the ropes off, and was late at night by the time he had freed himself. As he was walking home a few random thuggish people sauntered up to him. "Hey fox-boy what cha doin' out so late?" the first guy asked menacingly. "Yeah, you could get hurt." "Heh heh... "

A few hours later and naruto was stumbling through the streets trying to run and not doing a very good job. Sasuke was just leaving a food shop when he saw naruto wobbling down the road. He walked up to him. "What are you doing naruto? Shouldn't you be at home?" that's when he saw his face. Naruto was covered in cuts and bruises. He was backing slowly and panicked from sasuke. "Naruto what happened to you?!" he yelled as he grabbed the fox boys shoulders. Bad move. The fox boy was terrified. Next thing you know, he was running/stumbling down the street as fast as he could and sasuke was bleeding from three slashes on his face.

Naruto kept running as fast as he could. He was beyond thinking. He was just running out of fear. His flight took him to the gate of the village. He ran strait out of the gate, but fell. The night watchers went over to see who it was and help them out, but where surprised when he started backing away. "h-hey kid stop!!!" naruto had gotten up and was running down the dirt road. Soon he was well out of sight. "Was that naruto?" one asked. "I think so, we should tell the hokage." "right." And with that he poofed away to tell the old man.

Naruto was still running by the time the sun started rising. Suddenly he ran right into a person. He fell back and looked up at the person he'd run into. His eyes went fuzzy and he blacked out. "This poor boy!!!" said the mysterious ninja. "Come on lets get back to the village." She said to her two team mates, as she picked up the blonde boy.

Two days later

Konoha.

"Where is that stupid naruto!? He didn't show up for training yesterday, and he's late today!!!!" wined sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Are you looking for naruto?" asked a joinin who was walking by. "Yes have you seen him?" asked kakashi. "I saw him run out of the village yesterday." The guy replied. "WHAT!?" yelled sakura and sasuke at the same time. "Yeah. No one can find him."

Same day

Else where

Naruto blurrily opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh! Are you awake now?" asked the female ninja. "Yes... where am I?" "You're in the village hidden in light. I'm ayaka. Nice to meet you! " "Are you ok? When we found you, you were all beat up." Said a guy who had been with ayaka when she found naruto. "I'm completely fine!! I always get better the day right after I get hurt!!" naruto chirped. "We know. It's thanks to your tenant, the fox right? We saw the seal when we were healing you." The third guy informed him. "Ooh...um..." "It's ok!!" ayaka laughed. "We really don't care!!" "r-really?" asked naruto. The fourth one in the room spoke up for the first time. "Of course not!! I am the leader of this village, and the village is small. We were all taught to respect others, no mater what they are." Said the Lunokage. "See? We'll take care of you! 3" smiled Ayaka. "ok." Whispered naruto as he hugged her.

**So? What'd you think? Is it good? If it is tell meee!!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? Now press that wonderful little button at the bottom of the screen. Review or you shall die in seven days!!!! 3 not really but I'm trying here!!!!! So... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you. **


	2. omg! hinata?

**Well I updated!!!! Praise me!!! XD this is my favorite fanfic that I wrote!! Disclaimer!!! I do not own naruto. If I did I'd be at the mall!!!! Or on a trip with my friends to Japan!! **

**Now; on with the story!!! **

**One year later**

**Chunin exams **

Teams seven walked into the large hall, and were stunned at the amount of people in the room. When they had recovered from the shock, sasuke and sakura were hit with it again. In the middle of the left aisle, was naruto!!!

Naruto was sitting with his team-mates when two people suddenly bombarded him from both sides, yelling at him. "Where have you been?!" screeched a girl with pink hair. "Have you been put on a new team or something? We haven't seen you around..." the black haired boy next to her taped her shoulder. "Look at his headband." He said, while pointing at the hitai-ate on naruto's forehead. It was engraved with three circles with lines going around them, representing glow. "Who are you people?" naruto asked, confused.

_Who are you?_ The words seemed to echo around her head. '_I thought he liked me... how could he forget... and what the heck happened?! He's hot!!!_ It was true. He had gotten taller and slimed out. He was wearing a black t-shirt, an orange vest and cargo pants, and on the head piece was a light brown with ear flaps and straps. The metal hitai-ate was welded into it and a little bit of bang was visible hanging on either side of the plate, not much, but just enough to make him look really cute. His ninja shoes were black now and he also wore black, fingerless gloves.

_Who are you? _Sasuke was surprised at the response. One year and he'd forgotten? Was that even possible? Where had he been for one year anyway? He had been really worried about him...wait had ha really just thought that!? Thousands of questions ran around his head. "I'm sasuke and that's sakura. You were on our genin team until you disappeared." He said, a little coldly. "Ooh!! I remember you guys!! Heh heh!! That was forever ago!! How's it goin'?" naruto chatted.

"Fine. The village is a little quiet without you around..." sakura admitted. "We should get back to the others now. Maybe we'll talk to you later." Sasuke muttered. "Oh miss would you like to talk to me?" asked a boy with short dark hair and a cool smile, kissing her hand. "O-oh...um..." sakura blushed. "MASASHI YOU PERV!!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" screeched the girl with them, whacking the boy, now known as masashi, in the back of the head. "I am soo sorry... sakura? He's always like that." The girl apologized. She had light brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, and wore a tan brown mid-rift top, skirt and leggings. Her hitai-ate was hot pink and she had ninja gloves that reached to her elbow that were also pink. "I'm fairyel (fairy 'L' like the letter 'L') by the way. And this is masashi. Nice to meet you!!" she smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Bye!" with that the two left and went back to where the others were standing around.

"Well... who was that?" masashi asked looking at naruto slyly. "That was my old team I think..." naruto thought, mostly to himself. "You _think_?" asked fairyel.

"Um...naruto-kun?" a small voice spoke up. "Yeah?" he asked, looking up. A girl with short hair and a baggy gray jacket was standing next to him. She blushed and started poking her fingers together. "Um...since you don't remember sakura-chan you probably don't remember me but I might never see you again...so..." hinata muttered. "What is it?" asked naruto. She blushed a new shade of red, not yet known to man, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. "...!!"(X3) when she let him go she blushed. "So um...later!!" she squeaked and ran as fast as she could back to the others. "What the hell was that?" asked masashi, staring at naruto, impressed.

**So? What'd ya think?** **Did you like it? I really hope so!! I'm sorry it takes so long to update!!! I'm trying to get time to type but it's report card month...U please don't kill meee anyway!! Pairings!!! Tell me who you want paired up!!! Here are the choices.**

**Naruhina (naruto and hinata)**

**Narusasu (naruto and sasuke)**

**Naruf-kyuubi (naruto and a girl fox)**

**Naruf-harem** **(naruto and female harem)**

**Narum-harem** **(naruto and male harem)**

**Naruallharem (naruto and a harem of all genders)**

** if you don't know a harem is a group of people liking one person.**

**I hope there's a lot of votes for harem. I think that would be fun to write!! **

**Now make me happy and review!!!! More reviews, more motivation, faster update. K'? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? **


End file.
